drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomas Maegar
Description Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Brown Height: 6'0 Weight: 154 Age: 1 Place of Origin: Shienar, Fal Moran Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 1 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History DM Handle: Terron Merdoneth Name: Tomas Maegar Age: 16 Born/raised: Shienar, Fal Moran Hair Colour: Brown Eye Colour: Blue Height: about 185 cm Weight: about 70 kg Primary Weapon: two handed longsword Secondary Weapon: Longbow Character Description: Very, very stubborn, unless he can see a very good reason for doing something. He doesn?t like to leave any job unfinished. As to physical, he?s strong, light on his feet, tall, and very, and very grim when focused on anything at all. However, when he lets his emotions show, he?s generally very mischievous, and loves playing nasty jokes on people, provided he?s absolutely sure no permanent harm will be done. There?s a brand on his right hand in the shape of a hawk where he left his ring near the fire once and picked it up when it was really hot. He?s ambidextrous. History: Born in Shienar. Parents died when their house collapsed when he was 2 years old, and he was left with his name, and a black cloak with a clasp in the shape of a hawk. These objects became effectively his ?comfort items?, he never likes to lose possession of them, and will give almost anything to keep them. Although he realizes that there is nothing left for him in Shienar, or anywhere for that matter, he likes to keep these two items. They are, to him, effectively part of his soul. Raised in an orphanage, at the age of ten he was unofficially apprenticed to a blacksmith. He spent all the day in the forge. The other half, he spent by keeping himself in peak physical condition, playing games with those few friends he had. As a result of his dedicated ness to his trade, and his constant hard work, he was often bullied by others at the orphanage. When he was about thirteen years old, one of these bullies stole the cloak clasp, and broke it using Tomas?s hammer that he used at the forge. Tomas subsequently, with the help of the smith, repaired the clasp, sealing it more firmly as part of it. As a result of the experience he gained an almost single-minded nature to any challenge, and a stubborn will never to give up. Toward the middle of his thirteenth year, he found that he felt a need to leave Fal Moran, and go somewhere, do something with his life. When the smith he was apprenticed to heard this, he began crafting a ring, made of black iron, with a golden hawk engraved on it. When Tomas left Fal Moran, at the age of 14, the smith gave him the ring, and his hammer, that he had been using in the forge while he was the smiths? apprentice. He left Fal Moran with his cloak, the repaired clasp, the hammer, and his ring, which he wears on the middle finger of his right hand. He hitched rides, generally going south, and while in Andor decided that to give his life meaning and purpose, he would become a warder. He certainly needed something to fill the void where his parens, and the smith,once were... And so, he finds himself standing outside the White Tower, waiting for something to happen. Category:WS 1 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios